


Cold Metal

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Well not really, except for the last part, face fucking, harry is fingering louis with his rings on, just fingering, just pure smut, this is just pure smut, what else....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fingers Louis with his rings on until one of the ring comes off</p><p>From the prompt: I was wondering if u took prompts? If u are could u write a smut fic about harry fingering louis and his ring coming off so he has to find it in louis' ass and he keeps hitting his prostate and louis comes multiple time and even starts crying from just that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Metal

**Author's Note:**

> My new years eve one shot and i hope you guys like it! a big thanks to [mc](boyfriendswhoboyfriend.tumblr.com) for editing my shits for the past months! happy new year everyone! 
> 
> ~pezza :)

                Harry is obsessed with rings and Louis knows it. They have been together for three years and Harry is always wearing either watches, bracelets or rings on his hands. Louis should not be turned on by it but he is. Harry has too many rings on his fingers and Louis always likes it when Harry fingers him with his rings on, likes feeling the cool metal in his velvety walls that makes him shiver and come too fast it’s embarrassing.

                Louis and Harry have too many kinks for their own good but they've tried them all out and it's really hot.

                Louis’ head is on Harry’s lap.  They're watching some shitty reality show, and they would do something more exciting than having a lazy day but well, it is snowing hard and if they go outside, they’ll probably be frozen for a week or two.

                “Haz,” Louis says. “I’m horny.”

                Harry rolls his eyes before scratching Louis’ hair, making him purr like a cat. “Well, you better find a way to turn me on because I’m not horny right now.”

                Louis glares at his younger boyfriend before standing up and walking to their bedroom. There are days like this where one of them is not in the mood because of the weather or the fact that they just don’t have enough energy but Louis knows that Harry is just teasing him.

                Harry likes to tease Louis and Louis knows it. He either hates it or loves it but right now, he really doesn’t want to be teased.

                Louis strips himself naked and grabs Harry’s red sweater that is too big for him, making him look like he is swimming in the big thing. Harry loves seeing Louis in his sweater because he knows that Louis is much shorter and smaller than him, and his sweaters make him look tiny.

                Louis sneaks into the room and back into Harry's lap, struggling to sit still. Harry just smirks lazily at his smaller boyfriend before grabbing Louis’ ass underneath the big sweater.

                “You know how to turn me on,” Harry smirks and Louis just puts their foreheads together and gives Harry’s lips a quick kiss.

                “I do.” Harry kisses Louis and his hands stay on the swell of Louis’ bum. Harry gives it a little squeeze, making Louis moan into the kiss and rub his cock against Harry’s clothed one.

                “Get your skinny shit out,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s lip.  He just smirks and unzips his tight pants that Louis really hates quite a bit.

                He pulls down his skinny jeans, leaving him in nothing but a t-shirt. Harry’s hands move around under the sweater, touching Louis’ stomach, tugging at his chest hair and twisting his nipples. Louis gasps against Harry's lips as Harry continues to tug at his sensitive nipples.

                Harry breaks the kiss and turns Louis around onto his hands and knees. Harry pulls the sweater up and looks at Louis’ pink hole, clenching at the cold air hitting it. Harry removes his shirt before grabbing the lube (which is strawberry flavoured because it smells nice). The smell of strawberry hits Harry’s nose as he uncaps the bottle, pouring a good amount on his middle finger where he's wearing one of his rings.

                Harry knows Louis likes being fingered with his rings on. He still remembers the time when he fingered Louis with his ring on and Louis had come with a scream of his name.

                Harry pumps Louis’ dick for a while, making the smaller boy hiss at the contact and drop his head back until he's hard. Harry leaves Louis’ dick alone and teases his hole with his lube-covered-finger, making Louis shudder at the cold feeling. Louis pushes back a bit, trying to put Harry’s finger into his hole.

                Harry pushes his finger in, Louis moaning and closing his eyes as he feels Harry’s ring touch his rim. He just loves the cold sensation of the big ring.

                Harry pulls his finger in and out very slowly, Louis almost shouting at the boy but restraining himself because Harry might go slower if he does.

                And then Harry suddenly picks up the pace, making Louis’ jaws drop, face buried in his arms, screaming Harry’s name as Harry teases his prostate by hitting it and missing it.

                Louis pants as he feels the burning coil at the bottom of his stomach and then Harry stops and he hears an annoyed groan. Louis pushes up and looks over his shoulder and sees Harry pull out his finger from his hole, looking very annoyed.

                “What happened?” Louis asks, voice raw from screaming.

                Harry looks over Louis and groans, “My ring fell off.” He pouts a bit. “It’s in your ass.”

                “Oh,” Louis says, clenching his hole and feeling the small metal inside of him. “What are you gonna do?”

                “Well, I'm going to get it out of you.” And that’s when Harry puts two fingers back inside of him again and starts roaming around inside of the hole.

                Louis bites his lips as Harry’s fingers start to scissor him while trying to find the ring. He shudders when Harry hits his prostate.

                Harry keeps missing the ring and hits his prostate instead. The ring is somewhere near his prostate and Louis doesn’t know why the fuck Harry keeps missing it.

                He is already leaking pre-cum and he can't breathe properly at how good it feels and damn Harry Styles for being so clumsy and hitting his prostate instead of grabbing the ring even though the ring is near his prostate.  Harry gives a hard jab at his prostate and Louis screams and cums on his stomach and the leather couch. Louis takes a shaky breath and looks over his shoulder and sees Harry’s tongue between his lips, face frowning, concentrating on getting the ring out of Louis’ hole.

                “I can't reach it,” Harry sighs, pulling his two fingers out and pouring some more lube on them.  He puts one finger inside of Louis, making the older boy shudder and hiss at how sensitive he is from his orgasm.

                Harry scissors Louis again and tries to reach for the ring. Louis feels the ring move a bit and can hear Harry murmur "So close" before he hears another sigh and feels another finger enter his hole.

                Louis shudders again and looks at his already hard cock and Louis is very close, so close, he wants to cry at the over-sensitivity. Harry hits his prostate again and just rubs there, _there_. Louis feels the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

                Harry is a shit motherfucker. He is already touching his ring but he just teases Louis’ prostate instead. Damn it.

                “Harry,” Louis begs. “Please stop teasing.”

                Harry looks back at Louis innocently before answering, “What, I haven’t got my ring, do I?” Louis would punch Harry straight in the face if he didn’t love the curly headed boy. Harry should be thankful, really.

                “You already know where the ring is, you motherfucker!” Louis says and sees Harry finally let out a big smirk and jab Louis’ prostate, making Louis gasp and moan.

                “I already got the ring,” Harry smirks and starts to push and pull his fingers in and out of Louis’ hole fast, leaving Louis breathless. “But I really want to tease you.”

                “Wanker,” Louis mumbles under his breath then gasps as Harry hits his prostate again. He already knows that Harry won't stop jabbing his prostate until he is a crying mess, that little shit.

                Harry just smirks before pulling his finger out and pushing it back in, hitting Louis’ prostate right on. Louis shudders and closes his eyes.  He is close to tears and he really hates Harry right now. The Doncaster lad bites his lip as Harry’s fingers roam around his velvety walls, still avoiding the round metal.

                Louis’ ass is so responsive sometimes. He can just come from his cock, fingers or tongue alone: it’s like a vagina (at least that’s what Harry says). If Louis comes again, he will be so sensitive, he will wince every time Harry fingers his prostate.

                Harry continues to hit Louis' prostate. Louis produces delicious sounds, his moans and winces becoming higher and  higher and Harry wants to record them (Too bad his fingers are stuck in Louis’ ass). Harry continues to finger Louis at a very slow pace, Louis already wincing underneath him.

                Louis feels really hot all over. The burning coil at the bottom of his stomach is back. He closes his eyes and arches his back and screams Harry’s name as he comes for the second time. He is still shaking because of the aftershocks but Harry is still fingering him. It’s too much, so so so much, it fucking hurts but still feels so good.

                “On your back,” Harry says, removing his fingers from Louis. The older lad nods, moving his wiggly legs, and turning around. He pouts in his mind because Harry’s sweater is now ruined with his come.

                Harry lubes his three fingers before putting them back inside of Louis. Louis bites his lips and arches his back as Harry fingers him slowly. He clenches around Harry’s fingers as Harry hits his prostate again. It hurts like a bitch because of how many times he has come. Harry knows that Louis is always sensitive after he orgasms, and he is taking full advantage of that.

                Louis shudders as his cock starts to fatten again. Harry takes a hold of his cock and gives it a little squeeze at the base before fingering Louis fast. Louis arches his back as the air in his lungs is sucked out of him by Harry’s action.

                He can still feel the ring inside of him and he thinks that there is no way Harry is getting his ring out until Louis is fucking wrecked.

                “Oops,” Harry smirks. “I think I lost my ring again.”

                Louis would make a sassy comment but he is too sensitive and turned on, he just _can't_. He really hates hates Harry right now. Fucking tease, wanker, tosser, twa-

                Louis moans as Harry hits his prostate again. Like seriously, Harry is not stopping until he comes again, that little shit.

                Louis looks down at his cock, seeing it produce pre-come and wetting the sweater (Louis doesn’t want to ruin the sweater but Harry does, a lot). The head is red, almost violet, and he can clearly see the veins.

                Harry takes Louis’ cock and uses the pre-cum as lube to jack Louis off. Louis swears on his life that he has never cum from fingering this many times. He hisses at the oversensitivity and that’s when he cries. Fuck it, he cries because he can't fucking take it anymore.

                He can feel mucus clogging his nostrils as he cries, silently begging Harry to make it quick and fuck him. He has already cum twice and he just can't take it. He loves that Harry will do anything for the younger boy (Even though it's dangerous).

                “H-harry,” Louis shutters. “Please m-make me c-cum. I-I can't take it a-anymore!” He is really begging now.

                “I was really not in the mood, you know,” Harry says. “I just really wanted to cuddle with you but then your ‘hormones’ were all over the place and now here we are.”

                “P-please, just m-make me cum. I really want to cum, daddy!” That’s when he bursts, crying and arching his back and cumming all over the sweater. He is shaking because of the aftershocks; he is still crying. His body feels  like it's going to burst at any minute because of how many times he has come. His mind is still blank at how many orgasms he has had and how Harry has fingered him into them.

                Harry’s fingers are still inside of him, still roaming around and very close to the ring. Harry pushes harder and gets the ring in his fingers. He smiles before pulling the ring out with his hands. He takes a look at Louis and he is a fucking mess.

                Louis can be a sassy bitch while they are outside and while having sex, but sometimes Louis is just a submissive cock slut.

                Harry gets an idea before he smirks and goes to their room. He grab his Canon before going down stairs and turning the camera on. He will make this day unforgettable.

                Louis is still crying though, so his vision is a little bit blurry when he sees flashes and hears the shutter of a camera. He wants to cry again because Harry is taking pictures and he will use them against him when Louis does something bad.

                Harry easily moves Louis because Louis' body is still like Jell-o from how many times he has come. Harry puts Louis' legs against his chest, exposing his lube-covered ass and taking a picture of it. He takes many pictures of Louis with his ruined sweater but he is still fucking hard.

                Harry jacks off fast in Louis' mouth. “Open your mouth, slut,” Harry breathes, breathing becoming ragged as he comes close to cumming. Louis opens his mouth and pokes his tongue out, ready to take whatever Harry gives him. Harry pushes into Louis' mouth, making the older lad sputter and choke on his cock. He doesn’t give Louis any time before he starts fucking his face.

                He can see that Louis’ face is almost blue at the lack of oxygen. Harry grips Louis' hair and continues fucking his mouth until he is about to cum.

                Louis looks up at him through his lashes with wet, blue eyes and thin, pink lips around his cock. That’s when he curses and thrusts into Louis' mouth and cums in Louis' throat. His eyes rolls back and he fucks Louis’ mouth a bit until he milks himself completely.

                He takes a picture first before pulling out his softening cock. He takes a look at Louis and he looks so fucked up: his hair is a crazy mess, eyes rimmed red and wet, cheeks tinted pink, lips stretched out and pink. There is some spit over his chin and there are tears staining his face.

                “Smile, Louis,” he says but Louis doesn’t smile. He is tired but he really enjoyed it. He can hear a shutter (Harry doesn’t use the flash because the picture is too close up).

                Harry carries Louis to the bathroom and Louis acts like a koala for a while (Hugging Harry like it’s the end of the world). They take a very nice, long bath and Harry massages Louis shoulders, head and feet.

                Louis masturbates in front of Harry because he became hard when Harry fucked his mouth.

                Harry then carries Louis to their bedroom and puts some sweatpants on Louis and a new sweater. He puts on some boxers before getting into bed and hugging Louis close to him.

                Louis is snoring softly five minutes later, tired from Harry draining him by fucking him with his fingers for an hour. Harry smiles before kissing Louis’ head and closing his eyes.

                That night, Harry dreams about him fucking Louis with a Harry doll and Harry can’t fucking wait to try it next time.


End file.
